<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He is her family by pandora_rose_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436879">He is her family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo'>pandora_rose_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pets are Family, Rude Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione felt a heavy weight on her chest, she opened one eye and stared at Crookshanks. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crookshanks &amp; Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He is her family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>31 Days of Writing</b> for the <i> Involve your pet or an animal of some kind</i> challenge. </p><p>Well, I don't have a pet, or not anymore, but growing up we had a cat so I went with that. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione felt a heavy weight on her chest, she opened one eye and stared at Crookshanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Crooks,’ she sighed, bringing up a hand to pet him. ‘Why do you always insist on waking me up at the crack of dawn?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nuzzled his head into her hand as purred loudly in answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re glad I love you so much,’ she carried on. Pushing him off of her and onto the other side of the bed as she sat herself up. ‘You hungry?’ she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A meow was the only response that she got, as he jumped off the bed and stalked out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I guess that is a yes,’ she said to herself as she got out of bed, she grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around herself as she followed the blasted cat out into the main area of the flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting there, by his food bowl, waiting for her. Eyes trained on the bedroom door. As she approached him he meowed again and pawed at the cupboard door where his food was stored. ‘Hold your horses,’ she admonished him, thankful that he couldn’t get into the cupboard. She could imagine the mess she would have on her hands if he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She refreshed his water bowl first, then filled his dry food bowl, before getting out a pouch of his favourite cat food and putting that down for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was sorted she finally decided to glance at her watch, she wasn’t impressed, it was far too early to be awake, but at the same time, it was too late for her to try and go back to sleep and still be up on time for work. She turned to her coffee maker and with a wave of her wand it was filled and switched on. She padded over to the kitchen table, pulled out a chair and picked up the book that was sat there. If she was going to have to kill time, losing herself in a book was as good as anything else she could do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over at the ginger cat and kneazle cross, wondering how much simpler her life would be if she didn’t have him. How well rested she would be. Despite it all, she wouldn’t give him up for anything, even if he was infuriating at times. She loves him, he is her family. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>